Burrell no. 3808
Burrell no. 3808 is a 3 speed Gold medal tractor that was built in 1919 by Charles Burrell and Sons in Norfolk. This engine named Laddie is currently owned by AP & SA Cowell of Lancashire. Engine History. Built in 1919 for Southwell and Company, and in 1944 passed to Isaac Ball of Wharles, Lancashire. Once owned by G. Howard of Banks.Steam Scenes Sid White photo original restorer. Was named Forrester when owned by George Howard, later owned by Philip Ogden from Thirsk, North Yorkshire and original name of Laddie was reinstated when owned by John Toulson from Middleton in Teasdale, County Durham, who used both names. Sold to Anthony and Sally Cowell of Grimsargh Lancashire in 2008. The engine has had new gears put in early 2015. In 2017 the engine attended an Issac Ball reunion in Wharles along with 8 other Issac Ball Engines including Little Dorothy, the other Gold Medal Tractor owned by Issac Ball. Both engines when owned by Issac Ball where converted into Road Rollers http://www.isaacballofwharles.org.uk/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/old-29-b1.jpg and restored back as tractors when they entered preservation. :Please add (more) details of this engines history Events Some of the events this engine has attended include; ;2018 * Lancashire Steam Heritage Festival 2018 * Chipping Steam Fair * Slaidburn Steam and Vintage Vehicle Display * Scorton Steam Fair * Grimsargh Field Day * Fylde Vintage and Farm Show * Cumbria Steam Gathering * The Great Dorset Steam Fair (500 @ 50) * Lytham Hall Steam Rally * NTET's Steam It Sunday/West Lancashire Light Railway - Working Engines Gala ;2017 * Leisure Lakes Steam Rally * Chipping Steam Fair * Scorton Steam Fair * Heskin Steam Rally * Fylde Vintage and Farm Show (Isaac Ball Reunion) * Cumbria Steam Gathering * Lytham Hall Steam Rally ;2016 * Chipping Steam Fair * Slaidburn Steam and Vintage Vehicle Display * Grimsargh Field Day * Fylde Vintage and Farm Show * Leisure Lakes Steam Rally * The Cumbria Steam Gathering * Leigh Arms Steam Party * NTET's Steam It Sunday ;2015 * Chipping Steam Fair * Goosnargh & Longridge Agricultural Show * Cumbria Steam Gathering * Blackpool Steam & Vintage Vehicle Rally ;2014 * Chipping Steam Fayre * Cumbria Steam Gathering * Fawley Hill - Lady McAlpines 70th Birthday * Goosnargh & Longridge Agricultural Show * Riverside Steam & Vintage Vehicle Rally * Bedfordshire Steam and Country Fayre * NTET 60th Road Run ;2013 * Chipping Steam Fayre * Fawley Hill Steam and Vintage Weekend * Cumbria Steam Gathering ;2012 * ? ;2011 * ? * add any other events visited here and year ;2010 * ? ;2009 * Riverside Steam Rally * Grimsargh Field Day * Chipping Steam Fayre * Goosnargh & Longridge Agricultural Show * Longridge Field Day ;2008 * ? ;2007 * ? ;2006 * ? ;2005 * ? ;2004 * ? ;2003 * Pickering Traction Engine Rally ;2002 * Lincolnshire Steam and Vintage Rally * Pickering Traction Engine Rally Gallery Add your photos here Burrell no.3808 - TE - Laddie - (AH570) at Chipping 2013 - IMG 6521.JPG Burrell no.3808 - TE - Laddie - (AH570) at Chipping 2013 - IMG 6226.JPG Burrell no.3808 - TE - Laddie - (AH570) at Chipping 2013 - IMG 6220.JPG Burrell no.3808 - TE - Laddie - (AH570) + Aveling & Porter no.10753 - RR Earl-E-Ryzer at Chipping 2013 -IMG 6223.JPGIMG 6223.JPG|With A&P Earl E Ryzer at Chipping Burrell no.3808 - TE - cylinder + motion at Chipping 2013 - IMG 6224.JPG|Cylinders and the motion Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here See also * List of Named Vehicles * List of Vehicles by registration number * List of Steam Machinery Manufacturers * Glossary Index - use terms ;Collector & preservation related * Collections * National Traction Engine Trust * Shows and Meets * Clubs Listing * Web Site Links References / sources * were is the info from ? External links * add link here